I can live with it now
by ColonelBastard
Summary: He touched all over his body and stopped at his trousers. "A-Al ,I-I am no longer your brother. I-I am your sister now." Tears welling up in his eyes again ,flowing freely down her face. Royx Fem Ed, Don't like don't read :)


Uhh I am up with another story DX it isn't that long by now. Don't worry it will get longer !

* * *

It was a nice and sunny winter morning, as Ed woke up through the sun. She groaned as the sun hits her face with her full brightness. Ed turned around to get some more sleep but it was useless now the sun woke her up she was awake.

She groaned frustrated "Damn you sun ! I wanted to catch up my lost sleep..." she cursed. She got sighing up and started to get dressed. It was already 9 a.m. but she didn't care even if the bastard of a Colonel would yell at her.

It was cold outside at first. It would freeze her automail up in no time and second she was damn tired thanks to the sun. so she didn't care about him in a slightest. Maybe she cared about him but only a tiny bit. She would never admit it but she cared a lot for him, more then she would have ever expected. She was fallen for the famous ladies men ,the Flame Alchemist.

Ed was standing in front of the mirror and looked at her now female body. After all those years ,to exact three, she slowly got used to it. She could clearly remember the faithful day that changed her entire life.

_~Flashback~ _

"_Al! Al!" Ed was screaming. The ten year old, Alphonse Elric was gone, after the tried to get their mother back. Edward the elder brother was laying on the ground, bleeding. He had lost a leg and his brother through the try to bring their mother back to life._

"_AL ,AL come back !" Ed was screaming and begging. Tears falling down from his face. He screamed loudly in frustration. They only wanted to bring their mother back. "Don't leave me Al! I will be all alone!" The eleven year old Edward screamed. _

"_Come back, Alphonse please!" he sobbed and tried to think for something to get his brother back. "His soul … his soul is still here!" Edward scanned the room for something he could bind Alphonse soul at. An armor got in his sight and he crawled bleeding over to it. _

_He pushed it to the side and hit the ground. Edward took some of his own blood and drew a blood seal with it inside the armor. He clapped his hands and screamed. "Give me my brother back ! Take what ever you want, you god damn bastard!" He touched the armor. _

_As he opened his eyes again everything was white again. "Give me my brother back you grinning idiot!" "Oh I will young Elric but be warned you won't like the change." The white creature laughed. "I don't care do it, you god damn it monster!" _

_The gate opened again and he was pulled inside from black hands. He opened his eyes again and was back in there house. He felt not as bad as he thought he would. Sure he was still in pain through his missing leg but nothing more. _

_He slowly sat up and saw the armor moving. "A-Alphonse?" An unusually high voice left his throat and he twitches at his own voice. "Ed what's wrong?" "I-I don't know Al"He touched all over his body and stopped at his trousers. "A-Al ,I-I am no longer your brother. I-I am your sister now."_

_Tears welling up in his eyes again ,flowing freely down her face. "I-I can't be female!" He sobbed hard and looked at what the had created. It wasn't their mum, it wasn't human. It was a monster in Eds eyes. It died only A few minutes after the transmutation._

_Al took, his now, sister in his arms and started to carry to the house from the Rockbell family. "We need to think of a new name for you." Alphonse almost whispered in his armor. Ed was silent for a moment. "Edana. My name will be Edana." She was holding on to her brother and closed her eyes._

_~flashback end~_

After that day Ed had to live on as a female, but it wasn't that bad. At least after some month. The first weeks she had big problems with her body. Not only through the fact Ed was female now, but his new automail leg. It to heavy for her now smaller and weaker body. Through the years it got better and had gotten used to her body.

No one ever lost a wordabout Ed was a boy before their human transmutation. So no one knows that fact except for Pinako,Winry, Alphonse, Izumi their teacher and her husband. Ed sighed at this memory. She stepped out of the mirrors sight and got dressed.


End file.
